


Making Waves

by allthehearteyes



Series: Sex and Love [1]
Category: Animal Kingdom (TV)
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff, M/M, Mild Angst, Pre-Canon, Sexual Tension, Sexy Times, mild violence, precanon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-05 19:25:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16816915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthehearteyes/pseuds/allthehearteyes
Summary: How they met, became friends, and became more.





	Making Waves

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is pre-canon and was a tricksy beast to wrangle. Definitely outside my comfort zone. Lol. Writing can be a weird process, huh?
> 
> Thank The caitlesshea for gifting me with the perfect title. The other two options were:  
> From There to Here...and Finally Home  
> (or)  
> Fucking Adrian  
> *side eye, giggling to self  
> (No judgements. Lol.)
> 
> Now to the important stuff:
> 
> 1\. This whole thing is caitlesshea’s fault! The trope, the prompt, the awesome encouragement! Blame her! Lol. I super appreciate you. This HEA/fluffy madness may never end. :) 
> 
> 2\. I can’t believe Heather_Night continues to humor me with kickass edits and baller suggestions. I really lucked out here. Thank you for all your kindness and support. Please no one tell her I’m a total poser. 
> 
> 3\. Shout out to Iresposts for betaing.
> 
> ~~Find me on Tumblr (same name)~~

“Fucking Adrian,” Deran mutters as he kicks at the sand a little. He watches as that new kid shreds waves and annihilates his chances of placing at today’s comp...again. Deran has been on the circuit for a while, and all of a sudden this new guy comes in and starts messing with his stats. Five competitions in a row, and Adrian keeps nudging Deran out of the top positions.

“Who the fuck does he think he is? He’s not even that good,” Deran grumbles.

Craig, sitting behind him, high as hell, laughs, “Bro chill. It’s no big deal.”

Deran rolls his eyes. “Shut up idiot. Plus, his surfing is all goofy-footed. He fucking sucks.”

Craig, not one to be deterred, “He’s better than you. Get over it.”

Deran replies, irritated, “No he’s not. Shut. Up!”

Craig laughs again, gets up and ambles toward some hot chick he’s been eyeing all day.

~~~

They’ve been practicing in the same spots for a couple of weeks. Deran can’t help but notice how smooth Adrian rides, and how his style is so graceful. Deran remembers hearing a rumor he’s from Hawaii or something. _Rich fucker._

Everything about Adrian annoys Deran, especially how nice he is no matter how rude Deran is. Just a couple of days ago Adrian had called out a congratulations after Deran had a good practice run. Deran flipped him the bird and Adrian just laughed and waved. _Mahalo dickhead._

 _Craig, where are you, dumbass?! Why do I have such a shitty family?_ Deran is standing in the parking lot at the beach, trying to figure out how he’s going to get home, when he hears a double honk. He looks up, and rolls his eyes. _Great. This asshole again._ Adrian is behind the wheel of some ancient Volkswagen bus, smiling and looking too damned happy.

“Hey man, need a ride?” Adrian calls out.

“Nah. I’m fine,” Deran responds in an annoyed tone.

“You sure? It’s no problem. It can be a pain in the ass when family flakes out,” Adrian says with a small chuckle.

“The fuck you know about it?” Deran snorts back.

Fully laughing now, Adrian says, “Man, my sister used to forget to pick me up all the time. You should’ve seen me trying to get a surfboard on a city bus.”

Deran’s lips quirk a little, despite himself, and says, “Okay. Thanks.”

Deran gets his stuff in the back and climbs in the passenger seat. Deran kind of ignores Adrian the whole ride, only giving directions when necessary. It doesn’t appear to faze Adrian as he chats some and sings along to the radio. Deran has no idea why he’s so irritated that he and Adrian seem to have the same taste in music.

Deran nods his head toward Adrian as he gathers his stuff before heading toward the house. Adrian replies with a smile and a wave, and Deran almost smiles back.

~~~

Over the next month Adrian and Deran continue to run into one another. Adrian gives him rides when Craig, or one of his other dipshit brothers, blows him off. It’s getting harder and harder for Deran to ignore him. It’s almost as if he doesn’t want to keep being a dick to Adrian? Like maybe he thinks Adrian’s okay, and maybe they could hang?

Adrian seems so confident, as he teases Deran from time to time, and only appears amused by Deran’s standoffish behavior. Sometimes Deran forgets to be rude because he’s distracted by Adrian’s bright smile or the easy way he laughs. He has caught himself several times almost mesmerized by the way Adrian surfs. His movements graceful, almost elegant, as he dominates tricks and executes flawless runs. Even when Adrian busts his ass and is swallowed by a wave it seems impossible for Deran to tear his eyes away. More than once he’s had to shake himself out of a daze after watching Adrian in the water. _Why is it so hard to_ not _watch him?_

~~~

 _Are you fucking kidding me? Again Craig?!_ He’s tried everyone else’s cell, and _surprise surprise_ , no one has answered. _I hate this shitty family!!_

Deran placed second in the day’s comp, barely out performing Adrian. He’s pretty proud of himself actually. Though Adrian’s style seems more effortless, Deran has always had power and sheer force of will driving him. He’s typically one of the youngest competitors, but his determination and focus are almost never out matched.

Adrian strolls up and slaps him on the back, “Great job man! You’re really good.”

A bit smug, Deran replies, “Thanks.”

“I mean, _eventually_ , you’ll figure out the Gorkin Flip,” Adrian laughs.

“Shut up,” Deran snorts back.

“Want a ride?” Adrian asks coolly.

“Yeah. Thanks dude. It’s so dumb that Craig and I share a car,” Deran says as he rolls his eyes.

“Especially since he always looks too high to remember what the fuck’s going on,” Adrian quips.

Deran chuckles as they head toward Adrian’s beater. On the ride they chat a little about ESPN’s interest in Deran and the next competition coming up. Deran is feeling more and more comfortable with this new kid.

As Adrian parks to help Deran unload, he casually asks, “Want to meet up and smoke out or something?”

Deran is a little surprised. He doesn’t really have friends because of the family. He responds, “Uh sure. Okay.”

They work out that Adrian will come back in a few hours to pick him up and bring the booze. Deran’s more than a little doubtful Adrian can score anything better than beer, but he agrees to bring the _good_ weed (Craig’s stash). Adrian drives off with a big smile and a wave. _Adrian seems pretty ok._

Deran is weirdly nervous to meet up with Adrian. He’s tried on a couple of different shirts and even tried to comb his hair. He ends up wearing a Metallica t-shirt and pulling half his hair back in a messy bun/ponytail thing. _Whatever. Who cares?_

He heads outside and spots Adrian in his crappy VW. Deran starts sweating a little, despite the cool night air, as he hops in the passenger seat. Adrian smile-smirks at him, holding up a bottle of Jager and a bottle of Wild Turkey. Deran’s throat goes kind of dry and scratchy when he sees that smile. _What’s wrong with me?_ Deran nods toward the whiskey, impressed Adrian came through. Adrian’s also brought a bag of chocolate chip cookies, which is weird, but they do happen to be Deran’s favorite munchie when he gets baked. _Cool that he did that._

Deran directs them toward a spot on the beach that’s secluded and easy to hide if the cops roll by. They sit quietly as Deran expertly rolls a joint. Adrian comments on Deran’s skills, and he gives a half-hearted smile at the compliment.

Passing the bottle and the joint back and forth between them, they don’t really talk until the buzz starts to hit. Adrian tells Deran about how his father was enlisted in the Navy (the reason they were stationed in Hawaii, and before that San Diego), and how he’s out of the military and trying to start an automotive body shop in Oceanside. Adrian shares how he kind of hates how much they’ve moved around, and how it can be hard trying to make friends. Deran mostly listens and nods. _Guess I was wrong about him._

Throughout the night they talk about heavy metal, skateboarding, and Halo. It’s the first time in a long time Deran has felt comfortable with someone outside the family. Actually, it’s the first time in a long time he’s felt comfortable with anyone...at all. They stay until it gets too cold to bear, as neither has brought a hoodie or jacket. Despite being wasted, Adrian somehow drives Deran home and they say their goodbyes. As Deran attempts to sneak in the house, though why bother - it’s not like anyone in the family cares when he comes or goes, he realizes he’s kind of happy. _It’s cool to have a friend._

~~

After that night they hang out pretty regularly throughout the summer. Getting high, night swimming, watching dumb movies and playing video games. Smurf seems a little annoyed when Adrian is over, but they just go back to Deran’s room and shut the door.

Once school starts, nothing really changes. They score some of the same classes and figure out how to take all of their electives together. They’ve been caught a few times cutting class, getting into fights, and forever goofing off. They’ve had detention a number of times, but it’s always together so neither of them really cares.

Deran has sort of told Adrian about how the family makes money and why he always has quality weed. He doesn’t share everything, but he gives a lot. Smurf would kill him if she found out. Adrian seems to have filled in the gaps, and doesn’t ask many questions. Every once in a while he’ll check in to see if Deran is “ok?”. Deran always nods, but he feels good that someone seems to care about him.

Over the next couple of years, it becomes kind of a joke (at school, on the circuit, with friends, and with their families), “Where there’s one, there’s the other.”

Deran has never felt this consistently good around anyone, and Adrian seems just as happy to hang out with him too.

~~~

Deran is pissed. They just finished pulling a job and Smurf tore into him, bad. Humiliating him in front of the brothers and no one did a thing to get her off his back. _Assholes!_ He doesn’t get why she’s so angry. They pulled the job off even though he forgot to pack one of Baz’s tools. It was fine. They got away clean. What was the big fucking deal? The worst part was when he felt the burning behind his eyes. _I’m not going to fucking cry in front of them. Not this time. Fuckers._

As he leaves the house and heads toward Adrian’s, his eyes are wet and his vision blurry. He wipes his eyes, and pulls up his hoodie before sneaking into the Dolan’s backyard. He heads straight toward Adrian’s window.

What he sees when he peers in is a shock. Adrian is sitting on his bed, dick out, jerking off and staring at his laptop. Deran watches the glide of Adrian’s hand as he strokes. The movements long and firm. He notices how Adrian grips his shaft, twists his wrist at the tip… _What am I doing?!_ Deran nervously snort-laughs to himself, and then looks closer at the screen. _Two dudes? Fucking?_ Deran feels his skin go cold as he’s first confused, and then gets super pissed. _What_ the _holy FUCK?!_

He pulls open the window, knowing Adrian never locks it, and yells as he climbs in, “What are you doing, dude?”

“Shhhh...shut up,” Adrian angry-whispers, as he fumbles with his pants and stands up. “You’re gonna wake up my dad. Why are you here?”

Deran is seething, and accuses, “Why didn’t you tell me you’re a fucking fag?”

Adrian just scowls in response.

Deran snarls, “I guess I should have figured. You’d have to be a pussy to surf like you do.”

Adrian moves quickly and punches Deran in the mouth, and it fucking hurts, a lot. It’s not as bad as getting socked by one of Craig’s massive fists, but somehow it aches like nothing else he’s ever felt. _I can’t trust anyone! Fucking liar!_

Deran launches himself at Adrian and they fight. They’ve never come to blows before, they’ve play-wrestled, but not this. Deran is beyond angry and Adrian isn’t backing down one bit.

Despite Adrian’s bigger size Deran awkwardly pins him to the floor, sort of wedged by the corner of the bed and the wall. They’re breathing hard and glaring at each other. In a fast move, Deran leans in, and Adrian counters with a headbutt to the mouth. He busts Deran’s bottom lip open, and it immediately starts bleeding.

“What the fuck, asshole?” Deran barks.

Adrian hisses, “What the fuck from _you_ Deran? Fuck you, man!”

Brows furrowed, Deran moves his hand to wipe the blood off his lip and Adrian takes the advantage to flip their positions.

Adrian angrily spits out, “We’re friends, man! You shouldn’t care who I fuck. I don’t give a shit what you think about it. It doesn’t matter anyway, you fucker.” He emphasizes the last sentence by squeezing and then slamming Deran’s wrists to the floor. In that moment Deran sees Adrian’s eyes shoot wide and all the fight practically drain from Adrian’s body, though his grip on Deran’s wrists remains firm. It’s the exact moment Adrian registers the feeling of Deran’s hard dick pressed to his leg. Deran is still panting, still scowling, as he lifts his hips a little, to rub his hardness against Adrian’s thigh.

Adrian breathes out, “Behave,” as he tightens his grip on one of Deran’s wrists and then slowly releases it. Still holding his gaze, both seemingly unsure, Adrian tentatively reaches his hand toward Deran’s mouth. Deran growls a little, but Adrian doesn’t stop. With two fingers, Adrian gently swipes some of the blood off Deran’s lips. Never looking away, Adrian licks the blood off his fingers.

 _What the fuck?!!_ Deran doesn’t think he’s ever seen anything more erotic, and he’s for sure never been this hard or hot. He’s confused and aroused. Shaking and sweating.

Acting completely on instinct, he jams his lips up against Adrian’s in an awkward peck, and lowers his head back down with a thunk. Eyes locked together, lips smeared crimson with Deran’s blood, Adrian slams his mouth down on Deran’s in a fierce kiss. Breathing heavily, tongues tangling, blood mixing with spit. _I’m losing my fucking mind!_ This is the hottest thing Deran has ever experienced and they both still have their clothes on! They’re kissing hard and furious, hips grinding, hands roaming. Squeezing. Grabbing. Exploring. All of it foreign and...familiar.

Adrian bites at Deran’s abused bottom lip.

“Ow! Fuck!” Deran complains.

“Serves you right,” Adrian smirks, as he kisses him harder.

_Oh god, he feels so fucking good. So right. Fucking Adrian!_

Their legs are twined, hips pumping, friction building. Pace punishing, almost painful, as they rock cocks through their clothes. Deran grips Adrian’s ass hard as he guides his movements, trying to take control though he’s on the bottom. Rough. Rhythmic. They’re both panting, heaving, almost violent in their hunger and intensity. Both lost in the moment.

Deran is close to coming. _In my pants? Like this? Oh no…_ Adrian threads the fingers of one hand in Deran’s hair and grips it tight.

He whispers against Deran’s lips, “You’re gonna come for me, D. Come _hard_.”

The sting of Adrian fisting his hair heightens Deran’s arousal in a way he’s never known before. _YES_. And then he does come. _Hard_. _So_ hard. Harder than he ever has. He can’t stop the moans as they escape him, and Adrian swallows the sounds with his own mouth. Kissing him harder, pulling his hair, and holding him tight as he flies apart.

Deran’s skin feels like it’s on fire and being soothed all at once. He hears and feels Adrian groan-whisper against his lips, “Deran! I’m going to come… _Fuck!_ ” as he tenses and starts to shake violently. Their hips still moving, Deran feels awed and dazed. He feels every tremor and tremble as he holds Adrian to the very end. _Adrian feels so good. Never felt this good before. Wish I could have seen his face. Next time. Next time?!_

Adrian’s face is buried in Deran’s neck and shoulder. Both still holding on tight. Breathing hard, hearts racing. Each time Deran inhales he takes in the scent of clean sweat, ocean salt and something that is uniquely Adrian. _He smells so good._ Adrian’s hard, strong body on top of him makes Deran feel both weightless and grounded somehow. _What is happening to me?_ Deran feels confused and content, all at the same time. He hopes Adrian feels the same way. _What if I’m alone in this?_

Deran can feel Adrian smile against his skin, and he closes his eyes to savor it. _Adrian… Want this..._

Adrian mumbles-laughs, “Came in my pants. Pretty impressive, huh?”

Deran surprises himself by laughing, “Me too.”

Adrian chuckles, “Yeah, but you’re a pussy.”

Deran laughs even harder and stammers, “Uh...um...about before...I’m sor-”

Adrian cuts him off with a hot kiss. He pulls back, blue holding blue, smiling slowly and says, “It’s all good D.”

Deran just blinks and gives a nod. _I feel weird...really fucking weird…but good._

~~~

They awkwardly untangle from one another. Adrian casually offers Deran a pair of boxers and sweat shorts. They’re both kind of grinning, though their faces are tinged pink with exertion and maybe a little embarrassment.

Adrian asks, “Wanna smoke and watch Super Troopers?” Deran nods and digs in Adrian's desk drawer for his stash and papers. They smoke, not talking much, but they’re relaxed. Sated. At ease.

They sit on the bed, laptop between them, laughing at the dumb movie. Several times Deran glances over at Adrian’s profile, his smiling face lit up by the screen in the darkness. Slowly, Deran places his hand on the bed, near Adrian's hand. Deran’s breathing increases, as he inches his finger over and lightly grazes Adrian's, the sides of their pinkies touching. Deran’s heart is thundering. Adrian glances over, gorgeous lopsided smile on his perfect mouth. He waits for Deran’s eyes to stop skittering away, moves his hand on top of Deran’s and holds it in a firm grip. Adrian’s thumb rubs back and forth a little as he squeezes Deran’s hand, and they both turn back to the movie.

_Fuck. I like this. I feel like… Like I’m home… ??? Whatever. Fucking Adrian._

Deran flips his hand and laces their fingers.

…

Adrian thinks: _Fucking finally!_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read. Much appreciated. :)


End file.
